


Naruto: Vengeance Revelations

by elJimmeister



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gary Stu, Intentional Badfic, Multi, Parody, trollfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elJimmeister/pseuds/elJimmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan Beelzebub, a 13-year-old American living in Los Alamitos, moves to the village of Konohagakure to leave his boring life and start a new one in search of sex, drugs, and rock n' roll. Little did he know that he would be involved in a prophecy that could possibly spell the destruction of the entire world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Power

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Naruto Veangance Revelaitons](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/167041) by Jake Tanner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I am NOT the writer of this fanfic! (Jake Tanner is.) I'm just translating the original gibberish into more intelligible speech. I decided to do the third flavor of the NVR Challenges; the rules of which I have posted on the repost of the original fanfic, which is what the link above leads to.

_Okay, so this is a story I just wrote. It's in the world of NARUTO, so I hope you guys like it, okay?_

_AN: There's no dudes fucking because that is fucking gross. I'm not a fucking yaoi faggot. Sheesh._

**XXXXXXXXX69XXXXXXXXX**

**NARUTO: Vengeance Revelations**

**CHAPTER ONE: New Power**

It was five days after I left my home for the village of Konohagakure, and when I got there, I met a girl who was really hot. Her name was Sakura. I also met her friends: Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi, who called themselves Team 7. Anyway, my name is Ronan Beelzebub. I'm thirteen years old, and have just come to the town. I am six feet tall, and have dark blue hair that looks like Justin Bieber's hair. (I don't like him though; FUCK HIM. HE SUCKS. ALL MODERN MUSIC FUCKING SUCKS. THE BEATLES HAD THAT HAIRSTYLE BEFORE JUSTIN FUCKING BIEBER EVEN EXISTED.) I am very muscular, and I measure twenty-eight inches around my biceps. I have huge pecs. Furthermore, I also have a huge dick which is two feet long and quite fat, plus I cum a lot. I was really excited about moving to a new town, because I would finally have some new pussy to fuck, having had sex with all the other girls in my old town.

Since I was young, I knew I was special because I could shoot dark blue light out of my hands. It blew holes in stuff and was really powerful, but I didn't show anybody because I was afraid that they wouldn't understand it, and because I might be ostracized. (Then again, I could just blow holes into their stuff, right? And then all the girls can blow ME afterwards. Har har har.)

Anyway, the new town was so different, because it was in Japan, and I'm not Japanese; I'm American. Japan is different from America, although this wasn't really Japan; it was one of the Shinobi Nations. I know I just contradicted myself, but I was still so cool, after all. The place was cool too, of course, because the girls here are all sexy, and shit, I wanted to fuck them and their dripping, wet pussies.

I was wearing a really big, black cloak, and I had red shoes on. I had big chains around my neck and waist, and also had a headband (like the one in the show, except mine glows blue around it and has knives in it that surprisingly, haven't cut through my skull. Yeah. I broke the fourth wall, simply because I can. I'm an all-powerful, awesome, and SEXY Gary Stu, after all.) When I got out of our hummer, Sakura and her friends were shocked to see me because of the headband, and they were like, "Oh my God, I can't believe this! You must be one of us! We have a lot to tell you, so please come on the temple over there, and we can do it." Then, my headband glowed and they all gasped.

"How is this possible? I can sense that you have more power to show us, so come over to the temple and I will show you everything, including our-" Sakura said, interrupted when I took off my headband, and ethereal knives grew out of my head. She looked at me in astonishment, dumbfounded about what she had just seen.

"You are very special and have powers greater than our own," they said in chorus. "When you come to the temple over there, we will be strong-"

They were interrupted once more by a huge snake that fell from the black sky. IT WAS OROCHIMARU!

They told me to stand back because I could not handle this, even though they had told me earlier that I have powers greater than their own. Seriously, being around awesome and SEXY Gary Stus like me can turn even the best of geniuses into drooling idiots. So, I did just as I was told, and I watched as they fought hard using their ninja powers and were defeated one by one: first, Sasuke, then Kakashi, then Naruto, and then Sakura. And when he had Sakura, I shouted, "LET HER GO, YOU MONSTER!"

All of a sudden, my eyes turned blue, and I began to float. My powers were taking hold of me, and they were all shocked. Again. I grew ten feet taller, and began to fight Orochimaru as best as I could, saving Sakura and blasting him with hot (like me) beams of blue light. Sakura fell from his clutches, and I saved her by catching her with my big, strong arms. Orochimaru fell to the ground badly hurt, and then I waved my hands with blue light shooting out. He was lifted up, thrown, and hurt even worse than before. I flew over to him and roared at him, and he got scared.

Everybody else was amazed that I did this, and he was too, but he said, "You are not as powerugfukl as you think-k-k!" He coughed blood out of his mouth as he spoke, thus garbling his words. "I will be back; you'll see! And you'll die!" And then, he vanished. Right after he vanished, I fell down to the ground and shrunk back to regular size. All my human strength had been drained, and I ached.

Sakura ran to my side, saying, "You are more powerful than all of us combined. You are the chosen one to defeat Orochimaru. Thank you for saving my life." And then, she kissed me. She rubbed my crotch and added, "You are very big! Now, let's go to the temple, and you can heal. Then, we can talk about you."

They all carried me back to the temple, and I blacked out as we entered.

**XXXXXXXXX69XXXXXXXXX**

__AN:_ OKAY, THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER. I REALLY WANT AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS UNTIL I PUBLISH THE SECOND CHAPTER. I NEED TWO NOW; PEOPLE ARE READING MY STORY. I KNOW it's kind of different and darker than usual, but please give me a chance. It's going to get so much more awesome! EVERY NARUTO FAN WILL LOVE THIS. IF YOU LOVE NARUTO WRITE A REVIEW. PRETTY PLEASE?_


	2. Ronan Awakens

_AN: Okay, I'm really mad because I didn't get more than one review for the first chapter, so I hope this is different because it's good and you'll like it. Or, if not, FUCKING FUCK YOU, FUCKING COCKSUCKERS!_

**XXXXXXXXX69XXXXXXXXX**

**CHAPTER 2: Ronan Awakens**

After the big battle, I was very tried, tired, and hurt, so everybody helped me even though I was more powerful than them. I had blacked out after the fight with Orochimaru. When I woke up, it was obviously the next day, and everybody was glad to see me. Despite the fact that I was still trying to recover from my battle injuries, Sakura and I then began to have sex when I saw her cunt leaking juice onto the floor. I vigorously fucked her hot, tight, and steamy pussy, although she almost couldn't handle it due to my gigantic, fucking huge dick. It was so big that it went into her organs, although she didn't get hurt... well, except for a bit. Being around an awesome and SEXY Gary Stu can increase pain tolerance, after all. Furthermore, she didn't die from this, when she should've, under normal circumstances. As my penis went back and forth inside her vagina which was probably as deep as the Grand Fucking Canyon because I can twist reality to suit my fucked-up desires, we both began to moan in pleasure sexily. I was ready to cum when she said, "Pull out, big boy!"

So, I did, and then I came on her face. The hot load of cum was quite a lot, that it completely drenched her, making her hair really wet and sticky. She then started to lick and suck on her hair while sucking my cock at the same time, but this time, she swallowed and she got full on my yum cum. (I just realized that that rhymed. Lol.)

Later, she showed me the temple, the dojo, and all the other sights to see. It was really cool, although it was sunny outside. I saw the other guys practicing, though I was more eager to see Sakura practice her hot and luscious moves. I knew it would be sensual and sexy. Her sweating and heaving body kicked, bound, and leaped. When she was all done and hot, she rubbed her butt up against my huge cock and accidentally let out a fart. "Excuse me," Sakura said with a coy laugh. "Accident."

But I liked it, so I asked her to do it again. Even if farts are involuntary by nature, I can MAKE THEM voluntary. Why? Because I'm an awesome and SEXY Gary Stu with the power to bend reality. It was incredibly hot, and I knew that I wanted to fuck her ass next. We went into the dojo and fucked again. It was nighttime, and obviously, the sun was out now, because, well, it was night! Duh! I rammed my dick into her ass, and she took it like a fucking bitch. I totally dominated her. Then, when we were fucking, Orochimaru came, yelled unintelligible gibberish, and then kidnapped Sakura!

"NO!" I yelled. But he was gone, and I knew that I had to get her back, so I asked the other guys to help even though they were obviously weak compared to me. Little did they know that deep inside me laid the powerful spirit of an ancient creature, and it was about to take over when I saved Sakura. Yeah, I can see into the future as well, simply because I am awesome.

**XXXXXXXXX69XXXXXXXXX**

__AN:_ Okay, so that was the second chapter. I hope it was good. Please write more reviews. I really need them because they are good, but don't flame. Please fucking don't flame, fuckers!_


	3. Journey to Sakura

_AN: GOD! EVEN THOUGH I'M AN ATHEIST! WHAT THE FUCK, you motherfucking assholes!? Okay, duck, er, FUCK you! Just, fuck you! I DON'T NEED TO CHANGE MY SPELLING; IT'S GOOD! Besides, what the fuck do you guys know!? This is a great story, so just shut the fuck up and READ it, you bitchcunties! Also, don't flame me! Instead, flame Monica Gilbey-Bieber, that bitch who wrote_ One Less Lonely Gurl _, like that stupid Justin Bieber song! She likes Western cartoons, modern top 40 'music,' and Chinese food! Basically everything I hate!_

**XXXXXXXXX69XXXXXXXXX**

**CHAPTER 3: Journey to Sakura**

It was nighttime, and Sasuke and I were angry and hungry. We wanted to find Sasuke, so we tried, but could not, even though we were looking for someone who was with us all along, and one of the searchers is himself. He's always been like that, always in pursuit of himself or some similar philosophical shit. As we kept looking, we decided to set out into the Shinobi Nations because we had no idea where Orochimaru had taken Sakura to. In the vision of myself saving her, I had seen what looked like a cave, but I couldn't really 'see' where it was. I just hoped that she wasn't dead, because I loved her, even though I'd just met her a day ago. We went across the world to look for her, and we camped and stuff. The first night was hard because we weren't used to each other, but it was okay.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing, RONAN!?" said Sasuke in shock when he saw me sucking my own cock while jacking off to a picture of Sakura.

"What does it look like to you, fucker?" I could see that he was jealous of me a lot because his penis was small and so was Naruto's and Kakashi's; they didn't have a giant fucking cock like me. I then blasted a blue light at him and he went flying away, and he disappeared into the night sky, leaving with just a brief twinkle. So, I was left alone to continue sucking my huge dick, and then I came all over Sakura's hot picture where her pussy was soaking wet, and her tits were hung, like, double L cup. They were so big that they hurt her back, and slapped back and forth when she walked. She loved it when I stuck my cock in her cleavage because it was hot and big enough for her giant fucking tits. She loved milking them and giving me the milk.

"Ahhh..." I moaned, and continued to cum. However, there was something, or rather, someone, missing, and it wasn't Sakura. Rather, it was Sasuke, and I missed him. (NO HOMO, THOUGH. REMEMBER, I'M NOT A YAOI FAGGOT! JEEZ!) I wanted him to help me find that hot, fucking gassy slut even though he called me out on my autofellatio just moments ago.

MEANWHILE IN OROCHIMARU'S LAIR...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I GOT YOU, YOU FUCKING SLUT! NOBODY WILL GET YOU BACK, ESPECIALLY NOT RONAN!" Orochimaru said as he laughed cruelly. "YOU ARE MINE FOREVER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

But then, Sakura screamed, and said, "PLEASE! OH MY GOD, RONAN! PLEASE! OH MY GOD! WHY!? HELP ME NOW! PLEASE!"

I could tell that she was in distress when she yelled, and I knew that we were close, so I got Sasuke, who went back to me unscathed anyway after I had thrown him up to the sky, Kakashi, and Naruto to get the fuck up so that we could all go to save her. She's a girl, so I knew how scary Orochimaru must be and how much she would need saving because I am a misogynistic fucker, and that's awesome. I started to get a huge, fucking hard-on, however, when I realized how hot she must really be when she's quite sweaty and wearing ripped clothes in Orochimaru's cave. God, (even though I am an atheist) the thought of that was so fucking hot that I burst my huge nut right there. None of us cared anyway despite the blood seeping through my trousers, and we just continued running. I'm a Gary Stu anyway, so my pain tolerance down there is unbelievably high. We eventually fell inside the cave where Orochimaru held Sakura captive.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU THROUGH, YOU KNOW!" yelled Procimaur, one of Orochimaru's minions, which was a creature with the head of a bull and the body of a man. Wait, that's a minotaur! Anyway, he laughed evilly and pounced towards us, but I split him into two with a beam of blue light from my hands. We then went past the portal he was guarding.

"WHO'S THERE!?" Orochimaru shouted and looked back. "OH! IT'S YOU! NOW, I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

I knew he wasn't lying about that because he was evil.

"I'M GOING TO!" he yelled in emphasis sadistically, followed by unintelligible gibberish.

But then, a huge, blue burst of hot light came out of me, and it was my powderful, or rather, _powerful_ spirit that lurked deep inside me. It was a giant, blue-scaled dragon which blew blue fire that becomes Snake Brand Prickly Heat powder when it comes into contact with the target. It kinda looked like Blue Eyes White Dragon from Yu-Gi-Oh!, and it flew over to Orochimaru, thus beginning our fight!

**XXXXXXXXX69XXXXXXXXX**

_AN: Okay, so that's the end of Chapter 3. I know it's getting pretty dark and scary, but I promise that it's gonna get even more awesome. Hard to imagine, I know, right? LOL. BUT PLEASE REVIEW OR ELSE I AM GOING TO CRY LIKE THE MAN-CHILD I SECRETLY AM!_


	4. Battle with Orochimaru

_AN:_ _Hey, FUCKING FLAMERS. You don't have ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT. I SAW ALL YOU GUYS REVIEW ME TODAY, AND IT REALLY PISSED ME THE FUCK OFF, FUCKERS. SO NOW, I'M GONNA SHOW YOU GUYS HOW AWESOME MY STORY CAN BE, FUCKERS. I BET MOST OF YOU ASSHOLES DON'T EVEN FUCKING LIKE ANIME. WELL, GUESS WHAT? FUCK YOU! WESTERN ANIMATION FUCKING SUCKS COCK! ANIME IS BETTER AND ALWAYS WILL BE, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES! IT'S GOT BETTER QUALITY AND STORY, AND IT'S NOT FOR BABIES, UNLIKE AMERICAN ANIMATED SHOWS, AND I BET YOU LOSERS LIKE LADY GAGA OR SOME MODERN POP SHIT LIKE HER! FUCK YOU, FUCKERS! NARUTO FUCKING ROCKS! WHO THE FUCK IS TARA? ARE YOU CALLING ME A FUCKING PUSSY GIRL? FUCK OFF! I AM A 13-YEAR-OLD BOY. THAT MEANS I AM MATURE, UNLIKE YOU LITTLE BABIES! HAHAHA! FUCKING FAGS!_

_Anyway, so I'm gonna continue my story now. All you FANS (I FUCKING HAVE THEM, FUCKERS!) can keep on reading and loving it, and all you girls get your pussies dripping wet! GUYS CAN GTFO. I DON'T WANT NO DUDE JACKING OFF TO MY STORY (EXCEPT ME, HAHAHA)! THAT'S FUCKING GROSS. OKAY, SO HERE'S the story again, It's awesome; I PROMISE!_

**XXXXXXXXX69XXXXXXXXX**

**CHAPTER 4: Battle with Orochimaru**

"WAM! DIE, OROCHIMARU!" I shouted, and he fell down as my dragon spirit roared and spat at him. He was hurt, but he didn't know what to do, so he left, thus ending the battle immediately. "That's right, FUCK YOU, PUSSY! YOU RUN LIKE A BABY GIRLIE!"

We left the cave. I carried Sakura in my big, muscular arms, and she was fainted but I could feel her cunt dripping wet. It was like a hurricane up her pussy.

"Fuck yeah, this bitch can fuck good," I thought to my fucked-up self. I took her back to the temple and Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi left, while I stayed with Sakura. She was fainted, but her pussy was dripping wet, and I just had to fuck it. For a totally awesome and sexy Gary Stu, inhibitions and self-control seem to not be part of my arsenal of awesome strengths and powers. I whipped out my gigantic cock and started to vigorously fuck her cunt. It ripped open and gaped; this didn't hurt or kill her, though. My cock went deeper in, but then, I decided to fuck her in her nice fucking ass, so I turned her over and shoved my monster dick inside. It went so far inside of her even though she was tight. It kept going, and going, and going, and then, I had to cum, so when I did, it went all into her stomach, and some of it came out of her mouth, nose, and eyes. Not her ears, though. Because she just had to be fucked in the ass so much, so much cum oozed out of her butt and she farted so loudly that it woke her up.

"Oops," Sakura said, followed by a coy laugh. "Oh, hey Ronan, did you have fun?" There was nothing in her sultry voice that indicated any sign of pain even though my monster cock was supposed to rip her body apart. Oh well, this is my genjutsu anyway, and I can do whatever the fuck I want in it, and that includes making anatomical anomalies look normal, and rape into something fun, both for me and for the unconscious victim.

"Oh yeah, I did," I replied. "It was so sexy. You're so tight, and I loved fucking your ass!"

"Well, I got something for you, big boy," she said hotly. Then, she started to spray milk from her big tits, and it soaked me, so I was obviously the wet one now. Anyway, her milk was so good; it tasted like her pussy juices mixed with vanilla and strawberries.

"Mmm... so good, baby..." I said.

"Yeah, well, Jake, er... Ronan, your cum tastes even better! Do you want to try?"

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL CUNTING BITCH!? WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM!? I AM NOT A FAG! I DON'T WANT TO TASTE MY OWN FUCKING CUM!" I shouted, even though I had performed autofellatio while I was camping that night before we found her in Orochimaru's cave, and Sasuke even called me out on it. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" I actually said this to myself; I just refuse to admit it because real men DO NOT, under any circumstances, own up to their mistakes, especially in front of a woman. Also, who the fuck is Jake? Is she cheating on me?

"RONAN, please! I'm sorry!" Sakura cried. "I didn't mean to upset you! Please, don't go! You don't have to eat your cum! You can eat some of mine mixed with my milk! It's good! Please... No!"

But I was already gone, and Sakura was still crying hysterically. She needed me, but I didn't really need her. I missed her dripping wet cunt and how good it is, however, and she missed my cock, muscles, and sexy fucking face. She needs a man, because without me, she's nothing and no one. I ran to the top of the hill and yelled, "SAKURA, FUCK YOU BITCH! I LOVE YOU!" (Yep, I am the best at getting the bitches. Take some motherfucking advice from me, bros! Oh, wait. I forgot I told guys to get the fuck off.) Anyway, she could hear me yelling from the temple, but then, she fell asleep, and when she woke up, she was sick, but clearly not because of how I had ravaged her body the night before. She went to the bathroom and used a mystical Japanese pregnancy test. The results were positive.

**XXXXXXXXX69XXXXXXXXX**

_AN: That's the end of chapter 4. It's getting really good, ain't it? Hahaha, but seriously, I need more reviews, not FLAMES. HAHA, THAT'S FUNNY, FLAMES, BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU GUYS ARE: FLAMING FAGS! HAHAHAHA, FUCK YOU GUYS! SO, MY SPELLING MAY NOT BE GREAT, BUT THIS IS AN AMAZING STORY, AND THE SEX IS SO AWESOME, AND YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS OF ME BECAUSE I GET PUSSY AND YOU DON'T. FUCK OFF, BUT I STILL EXPECT YOU GIVE ME A GOOD REVIEW ANYWAY! GOD, (even though I'm an atheist) WHY DO YOU PEOPLE DO THIS!? Anyway, so yeah, SAKURA is pregnant. What's gonna happen next? Read and find out, because it's crazy, like me, and there's gonna be some really sexy stuff and some scary stuff too!_

_OH, AND A SHOUTOUT TO KATIE, TOO! LOVE YOU, BABY! Gives me the pussy, that sexy bitch, lol._


	5. The Child

_AN:_ _YOU PEOPLE NEED TO LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M JUST TRYING TO BE A GOOD WRITER, AND I AM, SO FUCK YOU ALL, OKAY, FUCKERS! THIS IS A GOOD STORY AND PEOPLE LIKE NARUSPERGAL KNOW THAT BECAUSE THEY ROCK! FUCK EVERYBODY WHO HATES THIS! IT'S GOOD AND THAT'S THAT! I WILL NOT STOP WRITING! IT'S MY STORY, AND IT WILL BE A GOOD ONE! AND I CAN STOP WHEN I WANT!_

_Okay, so I figured that I'd go ahead and write and post this chapter because I'm going to be busy the next few days, so... Okay. Here it is._

**XXXXXXXXX69XXXXXXXXX**

**CHAPTER 5: The Child**

After she found out that she was pregnant, Sakura ran to me at the top of the hill where I spent the night. "RONAN, I'M PREGNANT, AND I KNOW IT'S YOURS. PLEASE, COME WITH ME. I LOVE YOU AND NEED YOU, BABY! PLEASE! I LOVE YOUR BIG, FAT, GIANT DICK SO PLEASE COME." I knew she was right and I loved her too (nope, not really. Remember, I don't need her, but she does need me.), so I came with her. All of a sudden, when we were back in the temple, she started to give birth, even though it has not even been a day yet since, let alone nine months. I am a sexy and awesome Gary Stu, after all, and speeding up pregnancies is one of my powers, and so is seeing Sakura use the mystical Japanese pregnancy test in the first place even though I was in the hill, and she was in the temple. Blood was everywhere, and she was so sexy while doing it, then the baby came out. It was a girl, and we named her Mandy Waterfall. (Thanks, Katie, for the name!)

Later, we put Mandy to bed and then we went to the temple. Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke were all there, and they congratulated us for the baby. But then, a giant cloud of black mist came around us, and it was Orochimaru again! He kidnapped Sakura and the baby!

"NO, YOU CAN'T TAKE THEM, YOU FUCKER!" I shouted.

Then, he said, "We should fight a rematch, fucker!"

I accepted Orochimaru's challenge, but I knew I was going to win anyway. My powderful, or rather, powerful, blue dragon spirit came out and roared at Orochimaru who transformed into his snake form, and we fought powerfully, er, rather, we started a _totally_ mature name-calling battle. Much intense action right there; that's for sure!

"You're just a bitch," said Orochimaru.

"Yeah? Well, you're a fag!" I responded, and then I blasted him with blue beams of light. He fell, and was hurt and butthurt. "I defeat you!" I proclaimed triumelephantly.

However, he wasn't done yet! He still had one more trick up his sleeve, so he managed to tie me up in chains which he hurled at me. I broke free of the chains almost immediately, thus eliminating any point of them anyway, and my dragon spirit flew over the cave and charged towards Orochimaru.

"HAHAHA! I win!" I said as I let out my most powerful move come forward. It was not just a giant blast, but a giant, BIG blast, and it hurt him badly, but he got up. Well, _maybe_ that was not my _most_ powerful move after all.

"I will win! You will not!" he yelled with an evil laugh. But then, while he was too busy laughing, I was able to save Sakura. However, when I was about to rescue our daughter, he disappeared with her in a cloud of dark mist.

Later, Sakura and I went to the local pool. She looked so hot in her bikini. Her tits swayed and hit people, but they, including the girls, loved it, especially when drops of milk dripped from her large, swollen nipples. She jumped into the pool, and so did I. All the girls saw my bulge and how big my Dicky (my dick's totally original nickname, of course!) is. They loved it, so they jumped in the pool too and sucked on my cock. Sakura also joined in, and when I came, it filled the pool. Oh, boy... That pool cleaner is going to have a long day ahead of him! (Unless the pool cleaner is a girl. She's going to have the best day ever, in that case!) But then, somebody walked in, and it was...

SAKURA!?

**XXXXXXXXX69XXXXXXXXX**


	6. The Child, Part 2

_AN:_ _WTF. SOME OF CHAPTER 5 GOT ACCIDENTALLY DELETED! I don't know how, but I guess it happened while I was writing it! Grr! Fuck! Okay, so I guess I'll just do this real fast. This is the rest of Chapter 5 from where I left off. I can't do the fight because I... forget it! But okay, here we go! RAHHHH!_

_Okay, um... I'm gonna make this chapter 6, so, yeah._

**XXXXXXXXX69XXXXXXXXX**

**CHAPTER 6: The Child, Part 2**

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" said the real Sakura, but then, the other Sakura who just came in said, "I'm Mandy Waterfall."

"OH," we said rather nonchalantly, despite the fact that she aged up so quickly, in less than a day. Perhaps Orochimaru did something to make her mature incredibly fast, and she managed to escape him.

"I grew up," she said, stating the obvious, and then, she jumped into the pool with us. Sakura and I were both shocked because she looked exactly like her mother, except she (obviously) wasn't her. She was Mandy, our daughter! So, both Sakuras got out of the pool sexily, and I got a raging boner. I got out of the pool as well and brushed it up against them. They were both hot for it. However, this totally sick and twisted 'family bonding' had to be interrupted, because we had to go back to the temple. I could hear the other guys calling. Something was happening!

"OROCHIMARU!" the three guys called out. He was back, angry and mad, but then, he saw the two Sakuras, and he said, "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

We explained to him what we understood of what the fuck just happened, and he was mad and blew us. (No, not THAT way you fags!) Then, the TEMPLE EXPLODONATED. We were devastated and hurt. He flew away laughing maniacally. We didn't know what to do despite the fact that I am a sexy, awesome, and intelligent Gary Stu, because Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto were in there! They were dead now. Sakura and Mandy wept. They loved them AS FRIENDS (not lovers) because they all had small cocks, so they couldn't love them. It wasn't cool. They love me, but now, they were dead, so we started walking, and it was raining. Sakura and Mandy's shirts were tight and could show their tits from being wet by the rain. It was so hot, and Mandy had breasts just like her mom, but then, she revealed that she was a clone born from Sakura and not my daughter, so I could have sex with her and it wouldn't be incest.

We found shelter with a sexy cougar, and as she was walking, we saw pussy juice leaking from her panties. I got a boner, and both girls started to leak pussy juice, too.

"Here are your bedrooms, fuckers," she said in a hot voice. I went to the bed with both of the girls and we fucked all night long. I impaled them with my gigantic cock, which, again, did not kill them or cause them any pain at all, as I fucked their pussies at the same time. When I woke up, the cougar came into the room, which was covered in cum. It was so hot to her, so she started to lick it up, and because I had morning wood, I went over and she sucked my huge, four-foot dick, twice as long as it was just a few days ago. She loved it and deep-throated it.

"I WANT MORE!" she said, so I fucked her tits, which were huge and sexy, and I slapped her in the face with my dick. She loved it. I then gave her a facial, and it was so big. She was soaked like Sakura that one time. It was so fucking hot, so she and I went downstairs and ate.

"I have to poop," she said, so I went back to wake up Sakura and Mandy, and when I was doing that, I walked by the bathroom door and heard her taking a douche and looked at it. It was hot; I could see her pussy dripping on the toilet, and I just have to say this again: It was so hot. So, I jacked off right there and came all over the door and then went to Sakura and Mandy. It was already nighttime, and that was all that happened on that day (that's as short as the average penis length of this fanfic's flamers.) I fell asleep, and when I woke up, everyone was gone, and there was a note from... OROCHIMARU! He said that he had all three of them, and that he was going to kill them and fuck them to death, in that order. I knew he couldn't because they were MINE TO FUCK. There. I said it. Not because I love them or some mushy girlie shit like that. They are but chattel to me, and NOBODY steals my stuff! I ran and went to Orochimaru's lair, and then, I saw MANDY WORKING WITH OROCHIMARU! I KNEW IT! SHE BETRAYED US! Either that, or she was on his side all along. After all, what else could explain why she grew up that fast? My Gary Stu powers sure as hell did not do that!

**XXXXXXXXX69XXXXXXXXX**

_AN: OKAY, FUCKING THERE. God, even though I'm an atheist. This shit works so fucking weirdly. Anyway, so yeah. Things are getting pretty dark and scary, so I hope everybody loves it so far, and trust me: it's gonna get sexier, okay! DON'T FUCKING FLAME. OH, AND FUCK. I FORGOT: SOMEONE TOLD ME THAT I SHOULD SAY THAT I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. OKAY? PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. THIS IS JUST A FANFIC OKAY. There. Now, read and review ASAP! OH, YEAH. ALSO, WHILE I TONE DOWN THE SCAT AND STUFF... I KNOW SOME PEOPLE DON'T LIKE IT, BUT I THINK IT CAN BE KIND OF HOT, BUT I UNDERSTAND IF I SHOULD LEAVE IT. OKAY, BUT THIS IS MY FANFIC AFTER ALL. I WRITE WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT._


	7. The Unnamed Chapter and the Unnamed Captive

_AN:_ _Okay. Well, you know what, FUCK YOU, NARUSUPERGAL. Hypocritical bitch-ASS WHORE! I BET you don't even fucking like Naruto, so whatever. Your opinion doesn't fucking matter, okay, slut!? Anyway, so my road trip. That's where I was with my parents. It was fucking shitty. We drove from Los Alamitos (It's where we live) to Monterey. God, even though I'm an atheist, it fucking sucks! Who gives a shit about fucking sharks and fish and shit like that? Though, there were lots of hot chicks there, and one of them who worked there was so hot. She had big fucking tits, and shit, I wanted to fuck her so badly, but we left, so I couldn't. Also, we went farther north to San Francisco and Santa Rosa. So boring... And my parents wanted to see BoGAYga Bay (Hope you got that, LOL) because of some movie about killer birds. LOL, fucking stupid, right? Anyway, they also dragged me to some Egyptian museum and we also went to the Winchester Mystery House. What a fucking lame-ass gay shit. NO GHOST! The only cool thing was that we almost got into a rockslide accident on Highway 1 and DIED. Because of that, I begged my parents to let us NOT go to Santa Barbara on the drive back, and they said okay, but yeah. I'm glad to be back home now so I can write more of the story!_

**XXXXXXXXX69XXXXXXXXX**

**CHAPTER 7: The Unnamed Chapter and the Unnamed Captive**

_SAKURA'S POV_

As I woke up from being taken by Madara, I didn't know what to do, but my pussy was dripping wet and steamy. It actually hurt so much because Ronan's cock was so fucking huge, but what? Could I say no, or something? No, I couldn't, because he is sexy and his cock is gigantic, if that even makes any fucking sense at all. I knew when I first saw him that I loved him. He was so hot; he had big muscles and stuff. But I was so scared because I knew I could die, and because Orochimaru is evil. He said he wants to "tear them apart." Whatever he meant, it was obviously not a good thing, but I knew that Ronan would come because he is a man, and it was his job to save me. I needed saving; I was so scared, so I wept, cried, and rubbed my pussy while thinking about him. Masturbation is a good stress reliever, after all. I'm not too certain, though, if that was the right way to deal with my predicament, but for some reason, it was the only solution I could think of. That, and cry desperately like a fucking damsel in distress.

"HELP! RONAN! PLEASE! I NEED YOU BY ME!" I cried. "PLEASE! GIVE ME YOUR COCK! HELP! OROCHIMARU IS TRYING TO KILL ME! HELP!"

_UNNAMED CAPTIVE'S POV_

Then, all of a sudden, Ronan burst in. He blew light at Madara, though he didn't know it was Madora, Madonna's wannabe impersonator. Then, he took off the mask resembling the pop singer, and said, with a fake, annoying lisp, "HASHAHA You shtoopid imbeshile fool! I jusht dishguished myshelf ash Orochimaru, who ish sheecretly a pop shtar wannabe, sho that I could kidnap thish fucking bitch!" Madara vanished, but it was okay; we were fine, so then Ronan carried Sakura, Mandy, Fiona (whom he 'affectionately' calls 'the cougar'), and I out of the cave and the daylight hurt our eyes because it was so bright, but we loved it. Then, he started to fuck us and we came.

_THE NEXT DAY, RONAN'S POV_

As we came back to the temple, I said that I was hungry, so the girls made me some food. I ate burgers, hotdogs, popcorn, and stuff. It was so good! I loved it! They sure do know how to cook like good women damn well should! Fucking whores: they could fucking tell that they were so, soaking wet down there. It was so hot, so I decided that I was still hungry, but this time, I was hungry to eat them out; I thought to myself with a laugh. When they were asleep, I got on their beds, went under their gowns, and licked their pussies. They tasted so good, like Sierra Mist.

"Mmm... Fuck you, you skank, you taste so fucking good!" I said. Fiona moaned in pleasure as she felt my 17-inch tongue, which gives Gene Simmons a run for his money, go inside of her. She came all over my tongue, face, and mouth. It was amazing! I loved this cougar bitch! I decided that, next, I would then go into Sakura and Mandy's room to lick their pussies too. But when I walked into their room, I saw THEM FUCKING! I instantly got the best, biggest boner I've ever had. Mandy was fucking Sakura with a dildo modeled after my own giant cock, which she rammed into Sakura's pussy. It was metal, and she was fucked so hard that she bled. Then, Mandy started to scissor (I think that's what lesbians do, right?). Got (not God because I'm an atheist!), it was so hot! Then, they came all over each other, and both were soaking wet, but then, I yelled at them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!? WHY ARE YOU LISBON?"

"LESBIAN," Sakura corrected. "I'm not the capital city of Portugal."

"WHATEVER!" I hollered. A woman has NO right to correct a man!

Then, Mandy and Sakura explained that they were lesbians, but they did love me. I was the only guy who could make them feel good with my giant fucking duck, which a certain drummer from a certain metal band I like would LOVE to chase. In fact, they said that when they were with me, they were straight. Well, I am an awesome and SEXY Gary Stu, after all. I have the power to change someone's sexual orientation, and I'm just the man those extremist Christians and their cure-the-gay programs need, but since I hate Christians, they won't ever get any of my services! Har har har. Then, they started to kiss each other with their pussy-juiced faces, and their tongues went into each other's mouths, and then Mandy got Sakura to sit on her face, and Sakura voluntarily farted. It was so hot. I then came over and blew my huge fucking load all over them; it was so hot. Then, I left. It was then when I realized that the fourth girl I had saved wandered off, and I wasn't able to fuck her again, let alone know her name. Oh well, I don't need her anyway. But sooner or later, she would come crawling back to me, crying out for help like the bitch that she is if Madara ever kidnaps her again.

_NEXT MORNING_

So, the next morning, we all woke up and were sleepy, but the girls made eggs and then we ate. We went to the dojo. It was a hot day, and we were all hot and sweaty, and we worked out and stuff. Sakura and Mandy kissed all day. Fuck, it was so hot! Fucking lesbian sluts. But then, I heard a noise. It was a crashing sound, and obviously, it sounded like a crash! We all walked outside, and it was Madara, and then, all of a sudden, he leaped out and attacked me, and he took the cougar with him! Then, my eyes turned a dark blue (unlike the light blue it was before), and I screamed, "MADARA!" Then, I teleported, disappearing in a pool of dark blue, wet, watery smoke!

And when I landed, I was JB... Justin Bieber? James Bond? Jack Black? Jonas Brothers? Jack Barakat? Johnny Braddock? (Zachary) James Baker? (Thomas) Joseph Bell?

Anyway, I was in Orochimaru's lair! And of course, he had the cougar! HE WAS HOLDING HER DEAD AND BLOODY HEAD! SHE WAS (obviously) DEAD!

"NOBRACKETBRACKETBRACKETBRACKETBRACKETBRACKETBRACKETBRACKETBRACKETBRACKETBRACKETBRACKET!" I screamed, but it was too late! She was dead and blood was everywhere! And, to add insult to injury, he was fucking her dead body! It was so fucking gross; it was much more disgusting than my own sick, twisted fetishes! I didn't know what to do, because this was not o-fucking-kay!

**XXXXXXXXX69XXXXXXXXX**

_AN: So, that's the end of Chapter 7. It's really dark and scary now, isn't it? I hope my fans are loving it! And FUCK YOU, NARUSUPERGAL! AND, SOMEBODY SAID I'M A TROLL! I AM NOT! FUCK YOU! JUST BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE THE BEST SPELLING OR GRAMMAR DOESN'T MEAN I AM A TROLL. BESIDES, THIS IS BASED ON A TRUE STORY, OKAY? FUCK OFF, you fake Naruto fans! Whatever!_


	8. Death

_AN:_ _Okay, here's the next chapter, fucking fuckers! And FUCK YOU, NARUSUPERGAL! FUCK OFF, YOU FUCKING POSER! You're nothing but a fucking dirty skanky ass hoe! And whoever that reviewer is who spammed COCK on my reviews pages, FUCK YOU; I'M NOT A FAGGOT! FUCK OFF. Thanks to the fans for reading and reviewing!_

**XXXXXXXXX69XXXXXXXXX**

**CHAPTER 8: Death**

I started to scream at Madara. He had killed the cougar. She was so fucking hot, and now, he had fucking killed the bitch!

"What the fuck, you motherfucking asshole!? MADARA, YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA! YES, I WILL, YOU STUPID FUCKING FAG!" Madara scoffed.

"WHAT THE FUCK? NOBODY CALLS ME A FUCKING FAG!" I screamed back. Yeah, nobody calls me a fucking fag, but people do call me stupid, though. "YOU. ARE. DEAD MEAT!" I ran at him, screaming, "Fuck you!", as blue light came out of my head, burning him. He hurt, but he screamed, "YOU WILL NOT FUCKING WIN, YOU FOUL IDIOT!"

I knew he meant business, but I still fought him. I had to, in order to avenge the cougar. I would never get her pussy again, that fucking WHORE. All of a sudden, her bloody and dead head flew towards me and said, "It's okay. I will be in your heart. Just think of me when you jack off and cum, and things will be okay. FIGHT FOR ME!" So, I did. I fought Orochimaru, or rather, Madara. He was evil and mean, and we fought for hours which turned into days, until, eventually, he couldn't take it anymore, so he fled.

"I WILL GET YOU ALL!" Madara screamed as his parting words for us.

"I WILL GET YOU BEFORE YOU GET ME, ASSHOLE!" I yelled back in response, and we walked away.

The cougar was dead, and we were all sad, so we decided to fuck. Well, whatever we feel, we decide to fuck anyway regardless. The girls told me to piss on them, so I did. I soaked them in piss and they fucking loved that shit. It was so good that they drank my piss. Mandy and Sakura were in love with me. They loved my fucking piss.

"Mmm... Delicious!" they said. "Your pee is sexy; we want more!" So, I gave them more. Remember, I am a SEXY and awesome Gary Stu, and another one of my powers is to produce pee voluntarily regardless of the amount of food or drink I had ingested. And of course, I will not get dehydrated from this! And, as expected, they gulped it all down, drinking so much of my piss that their stomachs exploded. This didn't kill them, of course, because later that day, we were having sex again.

All of a sudden, a huge burst of black light came! It was Madara! He was so angry, and he hypnotized Mandy and Sakura. I was so mad! Then, he had sex with them, making them think that he had a huge, gigantic cock, but he didn't; it was small, just half-an-inch long. I was, however, hung like a Stallone, er, a stallion. He was fucking them with his tiny, baby cock and they were loving it! So, to rectify that, I got a huge knife and slit his throat. His head fell off.

"Ronan! Thank you so much! You saved us!" they said in unison. "How can we repay you? How about cock, please?"

I gave it to them, and they fucking loved it. It was so much dick, and again, they loved it, but then, I realized that I had so much cum inside of me that it would hurt them if I came, but it was too late. I did, and their heads exploded because of how much cum there was. I was devastated for a moment there, and I didn't know what to do, but in the end, it doesn't even matter. It was okay, because, as a SEXY and awesome Gary Stu, I had also been endowed (lol, geddit?) with Shinobi powers that will allow their heads to grow back. Everything was fine once more as we continued to fuck, until a huge, black light came again, but this time, it wasn't Madara; it was the unnamed girl I had saved earlier! I knew she would come crawling back to me!

**XXXXXXXXX69XXXXXXXXX**

_AN: Okay, so that's Chapter 8! What's gonna happen next? Read the next chapter post to find out! It's awesome! And fuck off, all of you fucking assholes who are FLAMING ME, FUCKERS!_


	9. Taliana

_AN: HEY, GUYS! KATIE IS ON FFN NOW! THIS IS her profile:_ KatiekinzAnimeLuver96. _Fuck all you fucking flamers! You don't know fucking shit, assholes! Whatever! I am going to keep writing because I can do whatever I want, whenever I want! This is a great story, and I need more reviews! Anyway, I love all my fans and THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO YOU, KATIE! I LOVE YOU, BABY! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE IDEA FOR TALIANA! IT'S AWESOME! I modeled her after you, so she's real sexy. LOL. And, if ANY OF YOU FUCKING FUCKERS FUCKING DISS KATIE, I WILL FUCKING COME AND GET YOU, FUCKERS! FUCKING FUCK!_

**XXXXXXXXX69XXXXXXXXX**

**CHAPTER 9: Taliana**

"Who are you?" I asked, and she said that her name was Taliana. She was so fucking sexy; she had a huge, drooping, wet pussy and gigantic tits. She was so fucking hot; she looked just like Sakura, except that she had black hair and wore leather and steel. She was so fucking sexy, and I knew that I was going to have to fuck this bitch. All of a sudden, she had four breasts; a second pair of tits pooped out from her shit onto her chest; it was so sexy, at least, for me. And then, she came up to me; she was 12 feet tall, and so hot, and said, "I will sit on you." She did, and I was almost crushed, but I wasn't, so I was okay, but she farted; it was so fucking hot, and I could feel the heat and juices of her cunt on me. Then, she said, "Excuse me, I have to take a dump." She did, and Got, I was so hurt. She didn't fuck me yet, and I knew I'd have to kill her after I fuck her huge, gaping pussy.

She came back out and smelled like cough syrup, and I got high off her stench. I then pulled out my gigantic cock and she screamed and was scared, so she ran around the room continuing to scream in her really deep voice, which was still feminine. It was like a slowed-down version of her voice, but it was sexy even though she was afraid of my big, fat monster dick, so I slapped her and she fell down. She was knocked out, and then she sort of woke up, and I said, "Let me stick my big cock into you."

"Okay," she replied with a laugh, and so, I did. Got, she was so fucking hot! I kept fucking, and fucking, and fucking, and she was moaning like the whore-bitch-slut she was. What a fucking cunty skank: she grabbed my dick and then started to suck on it while I fucked her hard. I fucked her so hard that when she orgasmed, the pussy juice flew everywhere and flooded the cave. I was swimming in the deep pussy juice and she fell over, tired from the sex. I was pissed off because I didn't get to cum, but then...

"HELP, JAKE! PLEASE! HELP!" I heard Mandy and Sakura screaming! Who the fuck is Jake anyway? Despite that, I still swam over to where they were as fast as I could, and they were both drowning because they couldn't swim. At first, I didn't know what I was going to do! Would they die? I don't know, so I dove under and got them. They were okay, so I gave them CPR and they gasped.

"Oh my Got, thank you so much, Ronan! We love you; please fuck us! Please, fuck us!"

"Wait, who the fuck is Jake?" I asked. "ARE YOU FUCKING CHEATING ON ME!?"

"You," Sakura replied.

"I... I don't understand..." I said.

"You know damn well that you do," Sakura said firmly.

"WHATEVER!" I screamed, and we fucked anyway. What the fuck did she mean anyway when she said that I'm Jake...? But then, I looked over and saw a huge blast come at me; it was a big, black light which was coming at me. TALIANA HAD FIRED, STARTING THE FIGHT! I jumped into the juice and we fought. She was so strong and fucking beautiful and sexy.

"RONAN, HOW DARE YOU GO OVER TO THEM AND FUCK THEM AND LEAVE ME HERE!? I LOVE YOU, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! WHAT THE FUCK!? WE ARE MEANT TO BE, MOTHERFUCKER! NOW, BE WITH ME!" she said with a wicked laugh. So, she wasn't a captive all along? She was working with Madara!?

"But Taliana, I can't," I said. "I love you, but I can't."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed, and her boobs exploded milk, and in the wave of milk, she disappeared. I couldn't see her. We fled out of the cave and landed in the jungle. We were lost, and TALIANA WAS GONE!

"Now, what are we going to do? We are lost!" said Mandy and Sakura at the same time. I didn't know what to do, but because I am a man, I refuse to admit it, and it's not okay to do so. We were lost, and all our stuff was gone, too!

We walked around the jungle; it was raining, and then Taliana came and yelled at us, "What the fuck are you doing, you assholes!? You don't know anything, but I love you, Ronan, and I want to have sex with you! And I also love Mandy and Sakura, and want to have sex with them, too! HELP!" But she was just a ghost, so we couldn't do anything, and she floated away. Then, I heard a snake and thought it was Orochimaru, but it wasn't, much to my relief. What the fuck just happened, anyway? Was there really any point behind Taliana's apparition and that snake showing up?

But then, a big hole in the sky opened up; it was Madara!

"HAHAHAHA! I HAVE TALIANA, AND I WILL KILL HER! HAHAHAHAHAHA, YOU MUST FIND ME AND HER, AND WE WILL FIGHT TO THE DEATH!"

"No, you fucking poser! Fucking what the fuck!?" I screamed into the sky, pretending to be a neckbearded metal elitist with nothing better to do than diss Asking Alexandria for not being metal enough on the interwebs while in my mother's dark, dank basement. But it was too late; the hole was gone, and we were lost in the jungle. It was still raining. So... Taliana wasn't working with Madara? On whose side is she on, exactly?

"What would we do?" I asked.

"I want some cock," Sakura replied, and Mandy agreed, so I gave it to them, and then we went to sleep. And when we woke up, it was daytime again and we had to find Madara and that fucking hot bitch Taliana.

**XXXXXXXXX69XXXXXXXXX**

_AN: HEY, THAT WAS CHAPTER 9. IT WAS GREAT, huh? Right? Hahaha. Of course it was! Again, thank you, KATIE, FOR TALIANA. SHE'S A GREAT CHARACTER! SHE'S SO COOL, AND IS VERY SEXY, LIKE YOU! I LOVE YOU, YOU FUCKING HOE!_


	10. The Second Unnamed Chapter

_AN:_ _Okay, so whatever! Fuck you, UNNAMED! Haha... You can't even get an account, you fucking loser! I bet you don't even FUCKING KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT SHIT, SO FUCK OFF, OKAY!? You fucking bitch fucker! Argh... DON'T YOU FUCKING DISS KATIE! AND WHOEVER SAID THAT SHE DOESN'T EXIST, FUCK OFF! YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT; SHE'S MY GF (Guardian Force) SO FUCK YOU! AND FUCK YOU, SPANISH PERSON! Okay, so anyway, my weekend was super shitty again. Got, my parents are so fucking stupid! Losers... They don't know anything like all you fucking flamers. You know what they made me do? They made me go to Death Valley Park! GOT, SO FUCKING BORING! WHO GIVES A FUCK? It was hot and didn't fucking matter; it was just a DESERT AND ROCKS! What a bunch of shit! Fuck you, mom and dad! You fucking suck! AND HEY! STOP SPAMMING WITH 'COCK' YOU FUCKING FAG! Oh, and yeah, this chapter is kind of scary, so I don't want no pussy fucking girls complaining about it, you fucking pussy whores!_

_Okay, so here's the next chapter and it's my longest yet it's great, okay!?_

**XXXXXXXXX69XXXXXXXXX**

**CHAPTER 10: The Second Unnamed Chapter**

We were in the jungle, still, and it was raining, so we kept walking through the jungle but then, I suddenly remembered that I have teleportation powers, so I used them and we were in Madara's lair.

"What are you doing here, you stupid morons!? Doth shan't be here!" he said in gratuitous, butchered old English. All the girls were scared but I wasn't because I was a man, and men don't get scared (Fuck Get Scared! I hate them! They're modern faggots trying too hard to be like Motley Crue!) but girls do. The girls were crying and screaming. They were so horrified; they didn't know what to do, so I blasted Madara and he fell over.

"What hath you done?" he continued to speak in bastardized Shakespearean. "I will killest thou!" he roared. "You will die tonight, fucker fag, and I will fuck your bitches' cunts!"

Taliana came out too. "I will fucketh their pussies, too!" she shouted, also in Ye Butchered Olde English. "We will both fuck the cussies!" So... Are 'cussies' supposed to be a portmanteau of 'cunts' and 'pussies' from the Shakespearean era? Did I miss something from that lame-ass English class back in Los Alamitos?

The girls fainted. Those stupid, dumb whores... So, our battle began. I couldn't believe that TALIANA had betrayed us! But she sexily said, "Ronan, I still love you and I want to fuck your big, gigantic cock even though it scares me." And so, I walked up to her and pulled out my cock. She sucked it and we fucked so hard that she screamed. My dick was so fucking big! How could she handle this shit? It was so fucking big (yes, I need to say this a lot of fucking times!) this fucking whore would hurt. What the fuck.

And then, I pulled out the Sword of Takaharu (after pulling out that other sword out of Taliana's sheath, of course) and began to fight Madara. He screamed because he was so scared of my huge-ass sword, and he didn't have one. I sliced his head off, but it grew back, and his severed head flew at me, saying, "I will get you, fuckhead, and shall kill thee!" And it flew back to his body, seemingly forgetting that there was already another head to replace it. Madara began to fight me again. He was so mad, and angry, and sexy... "Stop it, Ronan!" I thought to myself. "Did you just describe your fucking adversary as sexy?"

Taliana sexily screamed, "Don't you kill him, you fucking loser bitch, or I will kill you, Madara!"

"You betraying bitch, how the fuck do you dare do this shit to me? I will kill you, you fucking cunt skank!"

As I ran over through his lair, I stabbed him with my sword and blood was everywhere. Despite this, he just flew away. "Our fight is over, but the battle has just began, you cunt!" And again, he flew away. Taliana looked at me sexily. "I want to fuck you," she said, and we fucked because we won the battle, but then, her eyes grew black. "I have a secret power nobody knows about except for you. I will use it and we will defeat Madara for good and he will die!"

"I also have a power," I said. "We can fight together to defeat him. He will be murdered by us!" Then, all of a sudden, I began to float, and blue light surrounded me, and a voice came and said, "You are the chosen one to defeat Madara along with Taliana, and it is also foretold that Sakura, Taliana, and Mandy will marry you, and you will fuck the pussy all day." As I floated, the blue light blinded Taliana forever.

"I love you Ronan, but I can't see what you have done. I still love you though, okay?" she said and we went home.

Mandy and Sakura were jealous of me and Taliana, but then Taliana came into the room and said, "What are you talking about you fucking sluts? And Ronan? YOU WILL NOT TAKE HIM. HE IS MINE! I NEED AND DEPEND ON HIM ALWAYS!"

"Oh yeah? Well, bitch, I bet I can fucking kick your ass!" Sakura replied.

"Oh, I bet you can't, you whore!" said Taliana.

And then, it was raining. They went outside and fought, and so did Mandy. It was muddy and their shirts got wet, showing their giant tits and milking nipples. It was so hot; I jacked off to it and came in the mud. They rolled in my cum and they were so horny from the fight. Mud and cum was in their clits and then Taliana said, "I love you, Mandy, and Sakura, you want to fuck?" And they did: Taliana put Mandy and Sakura in her pussy and used them as dildos. And then, she asked them to put spiked anal beads into her. They said yes; they fucked her with the anal beads and she poured cum from her cunt and they took a shower in it because she is 12 feet tall. And then, Sakura and Mandy both came and Taliana drank the cum from their pussies. She squeezed it out of them. It was so good; it tasted like strawberries. "Mmm... Your cum tastes good, you fucking whores," Taliana said. And then, they all fell into the mud, but I was hard again, so I came on them again and they loved it. They groped my huge muscles and said, "Oh, you're so sexy. You're a man! A real man! Not a fucking fag or a girl." That, despite the fact that they had fucked each other moments ago. "Mmmm... Your cock is huge," they continued. "And you have such giant muscles, and you're very smart. Please... We love you!" And then...

TALIANA TOOK OUT A RING AND PROPOSED! "Ronan, I love you and Sakura and Mandy," she said. "Let's get married!"

"WHAT THE FUCK, TALIANA? MEN ARE SUPPOSED TO PROPOSE, NOT FUCKING DUMB BITCHES!" I replied, reminding them of the correct place of women in the world, at least, according to me, and the way things should damn well be. She was so sad and cried all night and day. They all did because I said no, but the next morning after that, I said yes and gave them my own ring and threw out Taliana's. We were going to get married, but then, all of a sudden, Madara showed up, but he left. Perhaps he didn't want to be a wedding crasher, or maybe he just felt lazy that day. Anyway, we started to plan our wedding.

**XXXXXXXXX69XXXXXXXXX**

_AN: Okay, so that was CHAPTER TEN. I KNOW IT WAS SCARY AND DIFFERENT AND REALLY ORIGINAL, BUT DON'T FLAME, FUCKER! DON'T FUCKING FLAME! THANKS, KATIE, FOR THE IDEAS AND FOR THAT FUCKING HOT BITCH TALIANA! GUYS, I WANT TO FUCKING FUCK HER BIG, TIGHT PUSSY! And hey, everybody, I might make a poll here so you better all fucking vote if I fucking do, okay, fucking fags? Good. Hahaha. I knew you would, and thanks, fans, for all the love and support you guys send me in messages._


End file.
